Stories from a Window Seat
by twizler86258
Summary: Green has been reminiscing a little too much lately about her time in service with the Masked Man, will a certain Blue Oak have what it takes to make her feel better? (OldRivalShipping/Guriburu)


Green had been reminiscing too much, reminiscing about her time working for the Masked Man. It made shivers run down the teenager's spine, but there was nothing she could do to stop them, until one day.

Green had been lazing around her room on that fateful day, her parents out of the house to go visit some friends in the region. Almost immediately Green had pulled out her phone and texted Blue.

"Want 2 come ovr? My parents r out and im bored" she had said.

"What makes you think I'm not busy?" came Blue's quick reply.

"PLEEEEEASE Blue! I'm really bored and Yellow and Red r out on a date today so i dont have any one else"

"Fine, pesky woman"

"yayyyyyy, thanks Blue!" Green replied cheerily.

Congratulating herself on her victory of convincing Blue to come over, Green flopped onto her bed. She felt the back of her head hit something hard as it connected with her pillow. Green's brunette locks fell into her face as she flipped over to see what it was. Unfortunately it was the last thing she'd wanted to see, her old mask. Green had kept the stupid thing with her for no reason ever since she'd escaped from working for Pryce, unable to make herself get rid of it.

Green pulled out the small mask, examining the dull black and white design on the front, painted to look like a creepy face. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as she sat up on her bed, unable to take her eyes off the cursed thing. She must've been looking at it the night before and hastily shoved it under her pillow before she drifted off to sleep. After all, only Silver knew that Green still had her mask, that's it.

Green swung her legs off her bed and walked drearily over to the window seat in her room. She plopped down on it, staring out her window. Everything looked so cheery outside, the trees blowing in a midsummer breeze, the sun high overhead. Inside however, it was like a dark cloud was suffocating Green, showering her with things she never wanted to think about. She had been able to suppress them for a short time, but they had been coming back in waves recently, flooding the poor girl with negative thoughts.

The tears came out of nowhere, but Green couldn't help letting them out. She sat there for a while, silently sobbing into her hands. Suddenly, a light knock rapped at her door, breaking her out of her trance. Green quickly shoved the mask under the cushion of the window seat, hastily drying her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Yeah?" Green called weakly, inviting whoever it was into her room.

Her door opened with a quiet creak, Blue silently entering her room with a smirk. "The front door was open so I…" the boy trailed off noticing Green's normally bright emerald eyes, were puffy and rimmed with red. The smirk faded almost immediately off of Blue's face as he moved to sit in front of her on the window seat, instinctively taking her hand into his. Green noticed how gentle Blue's grasp was as he slowly moved his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bending down to meet her gaze. Green turned her head to the left, staring back out the window as she avoided Blue's eyes; she couldn't stand the apology already written in his ocean eyes. "Green?" he asked quietly. Blue felt Green gently tug her hand out of his, reaching under the fluffy cushion spanning the window seat they were seated on. From under it she produced a slightly domed piece of white plastic with black marks pained on it.

Blue reached out and took the object out of Green's hand when it was offered to him. He looked it over slowly, realization dawning on him as he looked up at the girl sitting across from him, a shocked expression on his face. "Green, is this what I think it is? Why on earth do you still have this?" The girl in question turned to look back at Blue, crystal clear tears brimming in her eyes. Green suddenly dove forward, wrapping her arms around Blue, squeezing him into a hug.

Once Blue got over the shock of Green's arms around him, he gently wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, returning the gesture. After a few minutes Green pulled back, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she put a meek smile on her face. "I'm sorry about that" she said in a tiny voice, completely unlike how Blue was used to Green acting. "It's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

Green felt a weight lift as she launched into the story of how she'd had the mask ever since she'd escaped from Pryce, never able to make herself part with it. "It always reminds me of these horrible memories of when I was with him. Today I finally remembered one that I could never clearly remember before. I finally remembered what happened on the day Ho-Oh took me away from my home when I was 5. I was out with Mummy and Daddy; we were having a family picnic on the edge of Viridian Forest. I decided I wanted to play in the forest, so Daddy went a little ways into the forest with me. At one point I ran off too far away from him. I was really scared when I couldn't find him. I was lost in the forest when all of a sudden this colossal shadow flew over me. The next thing I knew I was in between Ho-Oh's talons, scared for my life that it was going to drop me, or squish me, or something like that…"

Green trailed off as she looked up at Blue, finished with her story. "Green, you are one of the bravest people I have ever met" Blue said firmly as she met his eyes. "No I'm not, I was a coward back then, and I still am now" Green countered. Once again Blue leaned over and took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "I mean it Green. I don't care how you were feeling then, the fact that you even had enough courage to tell me that… thank you" Blue said genuinely.

"I'm gonna hold on to this" the brunette said as he stood up, gesturing to the mask in the hand that wasn't holding Green's. Green nodded, pulling herself to her feet. Blue dropped Green's hand as he made his way towards the half-open bedroom door. Green turned her back to him as she stood, expecting him to leave and go back to his gym. "Green!" Blue said suddenly, causing her to whip her head around towards him.

Out of nowhere Blue's lips were on Green's in a passionate kiss. His hands found their way to her waist, hers around his neck as she began kissing him back. Green didn't really know how long they stayed like that, but it wasn't nearly long enough for her. Both teens pulled their heads back simultaneously, smiling at each other. "Green, will you be my girlfriend?" Blue asked her, unable to keep the grin off his face. The girl pulled one of her hands back from being around his neck and but it questioningly on her chin, a smirk on her face. "Hmm, 'Blue Oak is my boyfriend'… I _definitely_ think I could get used to saying that!" Green smiled as she put her arm back around her boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss; the **LAST** thing on her mind the plastic mask lying at their feet on the hardwood floor

* * *

_Twiz: I hope you guys enjoyed this Fan Fic! I loved OldRivalShipping ever since I read Adventures through the first time. This is supposed to be set after the FRLG chapter, but it doesn't really matter. I also decided to use the English names for these two (ie. Green is the girl, Blue is the boy). Other than those few notes, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I definitely plan on doing more Pokémon Adventure ship fics soon, so look out for them!_


End file.
